


Drive In

by otherrealmwriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter
Summary: Ivan comes over to Alfred's for date night where he takes him to a local drive in. Human names used, pointless RusAme fluff.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Drive In

I don't own Hetalia okay? I know this won't be much more than fluff but who cares? It's an idea that hit me and I go nuts for my OTPs in their fandoms. So anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

A summer breeze blew as Alfred waited on his porch for Ivan to show up. How he can survive wearing that scarf year round is beyond me. He thought as he waved a magazine back and forth like a fan. Maybe I should lower the air conditioner too. Vanya isn't used to this kind of heat... but the electric bill is getting almost as bad as it does in the winter... However it was a nice pleasant weekend and Alfred had an idea for a night out that he hadn't done for a long while. With that new Avenger movie coming out this weekend as well, it all fell into place for him. A car pulled up into Alfred's driveway.

"Privet Fredka." Ivan smiled as he turned off the car and ran up the steps of Alfred's house. "I cannot wait to spend this weekend with you dorogoy."

"You too big guy." Alfred said as he kissed Ivan on the cheek. "Now you can just wait inside for me while I make sure I got everything." He then grabbed Ivan's hand and pulled him inside and sat him on the couch. "Just watch some TV and wait on me dude."

Ivan looked over at Alfred with some concern. His American boyfriend was always a pleasure to be around and no matter what they did, it was sure to never be boring even if there were times that he would want to strangle Alfred for his antics. "Just what do you have planned Fredka?" Ivan asked with slight concerned as he sat down on Alfred's couch.

"You're going to love it." Alfred smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ivan pulling him close in a large hug. "I just have to make sure I have everything in the car." Alfred ran into the garage and looked around his large sport utility vehicle. "Air mattress, blankets, pillows, the snacks we'll get there..." He said when he felt a presence behind him. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He said jumping up and turning to see Ivan smiling back at him. "You scared me!"

"So I found something that can scare my malen'kiy geroy" Ivan said kissing Alfred on the forehead.

"I told you, I'm just your hero, not little hero." He sighed as he shut the back hatch of the SUV. "Something you will find the longer I am with you, the more I can pick up what you are saying in that Commie language of yours." Ivan rolled his eyes at that comment and gave Alfred a slight smack.

"The Cold War is over, da?" Ivan smiled. "But you picking up on my Russian takes some of the fun out of things."

"Yeah?" Alfred smirked.

"Da, I love seeing your confused face as I sweet talk you." Alfred cast an angry glare up at Ivan. "Or your angered confusion like that. Guess I will have to find a new language to use. Maybe French."

"I picked up a bit on that too." Alfred teased. "They speak it up a lot at my brother's place and Francis stops by sometimes too."

"Why? I would think this place is not his liking." Ivan sighed.

"He likes using my kitchen to experiment with American foods. That's how I end up with a lot of Cajun food. Never knew he could take to Tabasco sauce. The French stuff he made doesn't come anywhere near that spicy..."Alfred mused as he began to look for his car keys.

"That man eats snails too..." Ivan said.

"You should talk caviar eater." Alfred said as he found the keys and headed into the car.

"Just what is wrong with a fine caviar?" Ivan said playfully, used to Alfred giving him a hard time about Russian things, which he would turn back on him. He was the only person Ivan would allow to say such things without a threat from his magic metal pipe of pain.

"Oh I have some here..."Alfred said as he took a tackle box off from the shelf and dug through it finding a jar of fish eggs. "Here you go! I got it at the local sporting good store." He tossed the bait to Ivan with a knowing smirk.

"This is salmon eggs." Ivan followed Alfred's lead and got into the car as well. "The best caviar is made from sturgeon eggs. You would know that if you would expand your palate some Fredka."

"They have McDonalds at your place too now Vanya..." Alfred teased back. "But now to our plans tonight."

"Da." Ivan smiled. "I see you packed some blankets and pillows in the back. Are we going on a picnic? I don't see any basket, you usually pack a large one."

"You'll see." Alfred said as he drove onto the highway. "You do know that new Avengers movie is coming out this weekend."

Ivan rolled his eyes. He was not a big fan of the superhero movies that Alfred was, but at the same time, he put up with it just to spend time with Alfred. Movie nights were fun with Alfred but he did not like it much when other people were around. Too many people talking when they shouldn't be, children crying, all of these things made going to a movie theater a horrible experience. And that was when the cost of the tickets and concessions were not factored in. If they were going to watch movies together, Ivan preferred it at one of their houses. And if he got more interested in Alfred than the movie, no one would say a word about it either. "You know I don't like going to the movie theaters Fredka."

"Well this one is different, thus the blankets and stuff in the back. It's a drive in and we just stay in the car, have the radio on and watch it. And they got all the lobby goodness of a regular theater as well. So no stepping on sticky floors and popcorn and because everyone is in a car, you don't have to worry about the obnoxious people who spoil the ending for you."

"Which is you sometimes. Remember that Captain America movie you saw before me?" Ivan said.

"Well trust me Vanya, I haven't seen this one yet. And it's not that expensive either. This one charges by the carload so you can't complain about that either." Alfred winked.

"I thought you couldn't hear me when I said something about the cost last time..." Ivan whispered.

"Oh I heard." Alfred said. He turned to a box office off the drive-in.

"They're showing two movies," Ivan read as he noticed the title of the second feature.

"I don't think we'll stay for the second one..."Alfred shuddered as he paid for the admission.

"Nyet, we will stay." Ivan smirked. The second feature was a ghost horror movie, something that Ivan knew Alfred hated. However Ivan loved watching these with Alfred because the self proclaimed hero would end up clinging onto him like a scared child.

"I thought you hated horror movies for being too predictable and clinched." Alfred teased.

"Maybe what I like is not the movie itself but what they do to you." Ivan said as he kissed Alfred on the cheek as he pulled the car into a spot. "And I heard the reviews of that second one. It's not that scary."

"Tell yourself that Fredka." Ivan smirked as they got out of the car and Alfred opened the back hatch and laid the seats down so he could inflate the air mattress. "But you will be holding onto me like a scared little girl in no time."

"No I won't!" Alfred said as he laid some blankets over the inflatable device. He looked to the west. "And the sun is setting, so the movie will start here soon. I'm going to get us snacks. Want to come with?"

"I am fine Fredka. You know what I like." He said with a smile as he lay back on the air mattress in the back of Alfred's car and looked at the big wooden screen. Maybe this won't be such a bad idea after all. Sure the movies could be better but I'm still outside with Fredka. The radio was already set to the drive-in's station, playing music that dated from around the 1950s. The voices of the singers, and orchestras playing with a lot of brass music wasn't too bad, but not exactly Ivan's favorites. Looking over at the concession stand, he could see there was a line and knew Alfred would be a few minutes so he pulled a novel he was reading and laid back, reading. He turned the page when Alfred had returned. Noticing the load of unhealthy treats, he looked up. "Are you sure you got enough?"

"I can always go get some more in between the movies if that's the case. This should get us through the main feature." Alfred said as he sat down and sipped the extra large coke he had gotten.

Ivan grabbed a handful of popcorn and put it in his mouth. He wasn't too adverse to this movie treat. "I see you did not have them put butter on your Milk Duds this time."

"That was a big disappointment. I'd rather not talk about it." Alfred said. "But they did have deep fried oreos for sale. You can even get it a la mode."

"With ice cream?" Ivan asked.

"Yep. You want Vanya?" Alfred teased as he lay on top of Ivan.

"If I wanted my heart to fall out of my chest. That is massively unhealthy, especially with what you already got." He said looking at the popcorn, candy, nachos and soft drinks Alfred had bought.

"Whatever dude." Alfred teased as the movie began. The action and fight scenes had him mesmerized and he was hardly blinking. Ivan could hardly pay attention at the story and laid back, using his phone as a light, headed back to reading his novel. The light creeped into the corner of Alfred's eye and he turned to Ivan. "What are you doing?"

"Reading." Ivan said.

"At the movies? After I paid good money for us to get in?" He pleaded to Ivan's sense of cost.

"Well I would demand a refund myself because this movie isn't as good as they made it out to be. That is why I lost interest."

"I thought you wanted to spend time with me." Alfred said as he laid on top of Ivan. Yes I do Fredka... and this is a lot like when we watch movies at home. And I know what happens when I get bored there... Ivan smiled mischievously at this comment.

"Da, I do." Ivan said as he turned and placed Alfred beneath him, causing him to spill the large tub of half eaten popcorn over the back of the car. "You made the back of your car so very comfortable for this." He kissed Alfred deeply. "I think we can find something that you would like even better than a mediocre at best movie that relies more on computer generated graphics and fight scenes than plot." About the only superhero movie Ivan watched with Alfred that he could stand was The Dark Knight or any Batman movie with a decent Joker. I guess it is like you said, 'bad guys rock' and I will rock your world Ivan thought.

"Yeah, what?" Alfred smirked breaking the kiss. Ivan pulled the hatch down closed. "Oh I see what you are going for. Thank god this window tint is so dark it's illegal in 15 states." He said wrapping his fingers in Ivan's hair.

Having throughly satisfied his need for passion, Ivan looked at Alfred and smiled. "I wonder if the movie is still on? I guess we weren't so loud we were asked to leave. I'm surprised of you." Ivan smiled, adjusting his shirt.

"Well that never ends well and is quite embarrassing." Alfred said as he pulled his pants back up. "But I still see the other cars, so it should still be going. He opened the back hatch to a woman screaming as a ghost with a knife stabbed her in the shower. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alfred jumped back onto Ivan's chest and held him close. "It's just a movie. It's not real. Ghosts won't kill me in the shower with a butcher's knife..." Ivan laughed to himself. "Oh what's so funny?"

"You." He kissed Alfred on the top of the head. Still holding onto Ivan, they both turned to the screen and kept watching. "Do you have any idea what is going on?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alfred jumped again burying his face in Ivan's chest. "Not a clue..." He trembled in fear.

"You're cute Fredka." He kissed Alfred again. "I love you. This evening was nice."

"Really?" Alfred asked.

"Really. I should watch scary movies with you more often." Ivan teased.

"You suck dude." Alfred sighed, tossing spilled popcorn at him. "I love you big guy."

"I love you too dorogoy." Ivan smiled.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Yes this was nothing but pointless RusAme fluff in a drive in but hey, sometimes you just want fluff after all. Buttering the Milk Duds is a Simpsons reference and the following disappointment line is from King of the Hill when Bobby puts capers in his fruit pies. I just kind of winged that France would only make Cajun food at America's house because of Louisiana being highly influenced by the French in its history but he wouldn't want the rest of Europe to know about that, keeping up with the fancy French food image. All hail the almighty Tabasco sauce! Anyway remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


End file.
